yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 049
Dungeon Dice Monsters - Part 4 is the last episode of the the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime (known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in Japan). In the Japanese version, the opening and ending themes change from V O I C E and Energizing Shower to S H U F F L E and The Afternoon of that Day. In the US version, the opening theme for season two will not change for another few episodes. __TOC__ =Summary= (Edit page to add Summary) = Featured Duels = The Duel featured in this episode uses Dungeon Dice Monsters rules. Note to editors: Please Read previous episode Note 1: Please note that they do not oftenly show the dice pool & show the dice result clear enough for us to see, therefore, the total may be wrong. In order to do this as accurately as possible, I had to go back and check several times and calculate what they use. Most of the time the dice pool is wrong Note 2: Please note that the monster stats are not always the same as the real life game on the card text. Yugi Blue Dice: Summon LV3 Blue Dice: Movement X2 Blue Dice: Attack Total = Movement: 7 ATK: 4 DEF: 3 Magic: 0 Trap: 0 Turn: Moves his Knight Of Twin swords 5 spaces (2 left) Duke's Turn Red Dice: Movement X2 Red Dice: Defense Green Dice: Movement X2 Total = Movement: 18 ATK: 4 DEF: 2 Magic: 7 Trap: 3 Turn: Orgoth The Relentless moves 4 spaces (14 left), into the Warp Vortex Yugi Blue Dice: Movement X2 Blue Dice: Movement Blue Dice: Magic Total = Movement: 10 ATK: 4 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 0 Turn: Moves all his monsters in front of his heart points (It is now unknown how many movement crest he possesses due to moving so many monsters several spaces) Duke's Turn Red Dice: Magic Red Dice: Defense Green Dice: Magic Total = Movement: 14 ATK: 4 DEF: 3 Magic: 9 Trap: 3 Turn: Moves Orgoth The Relentless moves 2 spaces (12 left) and activates his ability using 2 magic (7 left) crest to increase his attack to 40, and then attacks Thunderball Yugi Blue Dice: Movement X2 Blue Dice: Movement Blue Dice: Attack Total = Movement: ?? ATK: 5 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 0 Turn: Mighty Mage attacks Orgoth The Relentless, but Duke uses a defense crest (2 left), and loses 10HP (20HP left), and Mighty Mage loses 20HP, leaving him with 20 left Duke's Turn Red Dice: Attack Red Dice: Defense Green Dice: Magic Total = Movement: 12 ATK: 4 DEF: 5 Magic: 7 Trap: 3 Turn: Moves Orgoth The Relentless 1 space and activates his ability, by using 6 crest 2 gain 30ATK points to 70ATK, and attacks Mighty Mage and destroys it Yugi Blue Dice: Movement X2 Blue Dice: Attack Blue Dice: Attack Total = Movement: ?? ATK: 6 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 0 Turn: Moves Knight Of Twin Swords 2 spaces and uses all 6 attack crest to attack Orgoth The Relentless, but Duke activates Yaranzo's special ability to convert his crest to Defense crest, so all his attacks are negated Duke's Turn Red Dice: Attack Red Dice: Movement X2 Green Dice: Trap Total = Movement: 14 ATK: 5 DEF: 2 Magic: 7 Trap: 4 Turn: Orgoth The Relentless attacks Knight Of Twin Swords and destroys it Yugi Blue Dice: Attack Blue Dice: Trap White Dice: Movement X2 Total = Movement: ?? ATK: 1 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 1 Turn: Skips turn due to not being able to summon Duke's Turn Red Dice: Magic X2 Red Dice: Movement X2 Green Dice: Movement X2 Total = Movement: 14 ATK: 5 DEF: 2 Magic: 7 Trap: 4 Turn: Moves Orgoth The Relentless 2 spaces (12 left) and attacks (4 left) Yugi's Heart Point directly (1 left) Yugi Red Dice: Trap X2 Blue Dice: Summon LV4 White Dice: Summon LV4 Total = Movement: ?? ATK: 1 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 3 Turn: Summons Dark Magician (ATK:40/DEF:20/HP:30) and moves him up to destroy Orgoth the Relentless Duke's Turn Red Dice: Magic X2 Red Dice: Magic X2 Red Dice: Defense Total = Movement: 14 ATK: 5 DEF: 2 Magic: 7 Trap: 4 Turn: Moves Dark Assailant onto the chest (unknown how many spaces moved), and opens it to summon monster cannon. He then uses it's ability to fire Dark Assilant at Dark Magician, but Yugi activates Dark Magician's effect to conceal himself with Magical Hats. Duke misses. He moves Yaranzo back to his original position Yugi Blue Dice: Magic X2 Blue Dice: Magic X2 Blue Dice: Attack Total = Movement: ?? ATK: 1 DEF: 3 Magic: 5 Trap: 3 Turn: He uses 2 magic crest to use Dark Magician's Mystic Box to destroy Yaranzo, and switches their positions. So Dark Magician is now in front of Duke's Heart point, which he destroys with his Dark Magic Attack. Yugi wins, which frees Joey from Duke's dog suit.